leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Amulet Coin
|} The Amulet Coin (Japanese: おまもりこばん Amulet ) is a type of held item introduced in Generation II that increases the amount of prize money earned from s. In the core series Price |N/A| 50}} |N/A| 5,000}} |} |} Effect Held item The Amulet Coin doubles the amount of prize money received after battle if the holder takes part in the battle. It also doubles the amount of coins picked up from . In 's Story Mode and 's colosseums, this bonus can be applied to the prize money earned after clearing a set. Amulet Coin does not stack with Luck Incense or other Amulet Coins; however, it does stack with and Prize Money Power. Once the Pokémon has participated in battle while holding it, it takes effect; it is unaffected by and takes effect even if the holding Pokémon faints or the Amulet Coin is removed or negated. Description |Doubles monetary earnings. (HOLD)}} |Doubles money in battle if the holder takes part.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. It doubles the battle money if the holding Pokémon takes part.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. It doubles a battle's prize money if the holding Pokémon joins in.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. It doubles any prize money received if the holding Pokémon joins in a battle.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. It doubles any prize money received if the holding Pokémon joins a battle.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Goldenrod Department Store Basement | |- | | Littleroot Town (from after earning the ) | |- | | gate 2F (from 's aide after obtaining 40 Pokémon) | |- | | The Under (requires the L-Disk) | |- | | Gateon Port (answer "Yes" to all questions) | |- | | Amity Square | |- | | Goldenrod Department Store Basement | |- | | Castelia City (from the s after defeating all three of them) | |- | | Castelia City | |- | | Parfum Palace 2F | |- | | Littleroot Town (from after earning the ) | |- | | Paniola Ranch | |- | | Paniola Ranch | |} |} In spin-off games Pokémon: Magikarp Jump In Pokémon: Magikarp Jump, the Amulet Coin is a Friendship Item that is obtained as a prize for beating the Great League. It summons as a helper Pokémon. In the anime An Amulet Coin appeared in Capacia Island UFO!, where it was found by . Later, when he and entered a UFO belonging to a group of , the Beheeyem told them that they lost an item looking like the Amulet Coin that was a vital part in getting the UFO to fly. Ash gave them the Amulet Coin he found, but it was not the right item. Instead, the Beheeyem sought a similar-looking item, which had been found by James earlier on. In the anime, the Amulet Coin is regarded as a good luck charm. In the TCG Amulet Coin was introduced as a in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English Diamond & Pearl Series (the Japanese DP Era) in the expansion. When a player attaches this to their Active Pokémon, they can draw an additional card at the end of their turn. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=護符金幣 |zh_cmn=護符金幣 / 护符金币 護身金幣 |fi=Amulettikolikko |fr=Pièce Rune |de=Münzamulett |it=Monetaamuleto |ko=부적금화 Bujeok Geumhwa |pl=Moneta Amulet |pt_br=Moeda Amuleto |es=Moneda AmuletoGen VI+ Mon. AmuletoGen II- |sv=Amulettmynt }} Category:Held items Category:In-battle effect items de:Münzamulett es:Moneda amuleto fr:Pièce Rune it:Strumenti con effetti in lotta#Monetamuleto ja:おまもりこばん zh:护符金币（道具）